mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jade Harley
:''Jade redirects here. For the blood color, see Jade Blood.'' Jade Harley is one of the main characters in Homestuck. She is the fourth kid to be introduced. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up long skirt. She was named while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- however she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes by the chumhandle when chatting on Pesterchum and her web browser of choice is Echidna. Her Associated Element is earth, and her Associated Item is Uranium. Biography Pre-Sburb Jade was initially raised by her Grandpa, who was genetically her father through ectobiology. When she and her grandpa were beginning to colonize the island northeast of Australia, a package appeared mysteriously. Inside were some pumpkin seeds and a shirt. When Jade was young, Grandpa died due to a misunderstanding of human culture by Tavros Nitram, who took control of Becquerel to redirect a bullet Jade accidentally shot at herself at Grandpa. It was stated that the moral of the story is that "wigglers should not be allowed to dual wield flintlock pistols". After this she was raised by her dog, Becquerel. Around this time she had trouble sleeping, which eventually went away. Sburb As she got older, she befriended John, Rose, and Dave via the internet. Jade at first appeared to have no interest in Sburb, but she eventually came across Dave's copies of the beta from the lotus Time Capsule in the nearby temple and started playing as Dave's server player. However, she had some trouble getting him in to The Medium, as she had no experience with games and because she had trouble staying awake. She dropped a towel in his toilet, dropped the toilet in Dave's room, and then prototyped his Kernelsprite with a useless crow. However, he managed to get into the Medium just in time. She spent a lot of time asleep during the initial stages of Sburb, because she was waiting for Dream John to wake up. She also was able to beat up the Courtyard Droll, who had stolen the White Queen's ring. She finished building Dave's apartment up to the second gate and talked to Tavros Nitram, all while asleep. Jack Noir attacked Skaia and Prospit. He cut the chain connecting Prospit to its moon. As the moon fell towards Skaia, John fell out of his room. Jade flew after him, attempting to wake him up. As Prospit's moon was about to crash on top of the two, she pushed John to safety. John finally awoke, but Dream Jade died. Back on Earth, this caused her Dreambot to explode and Jade fell from her tower. Becquerel caught her, and placed her on her bed. She soon went back to sleep. When she went to sleep without a dream self, she was sent to an unstable dream bubble in the Furthest Ring. The experience horrified her, and with her conversation with Feferi afterward she adamantly refused to go back to sleep. She also talked to Karkat, and inadvertently fixed his hatred of his past and future selves (which Nepeta regarded as auspisticizing). Shortly afterwards John connected to her as her server. He set up the Sburb machines and they debated what they should prototype. Jade prepared her entry item, a pinata of Bec which she had to shoot blindfolded. John was about to prototype a blue lady doll, but was put to sleep by Vriska. Becquerel then teleported everything in the foyer into space (including Grandpa), then prototyped himself. Bec then blasted the incoming meteor with a green energy beam, saving the island from destruction. Jade was able to shoot the pinata with a blind shot with help from Bec, allowing her to enter. In the session After her entry Jade continued to fall during which she once again fell asleep before being caught by Becquerel. Appearing in the dream bubbles she once again Feferi. Feferi talks about how their guardians were prototyped before Jade remembers her previous conversations with her, upon which she asks why Feferi she was awake last time they had talked, only for Feferi to reveal that she was in fact dead. Waking up from the shock, Jade is contacted by Dave who had been extensively time travelling throughout the session. Since John was without a computer or Sburb discs, Dave filled in as her server. He redeployed the equipment which was destroyed when she entered. Jade then prepared to do some alchemizing. As she was doing so, she was contacted by Tavros, who revealed to her that he was responsible for killing her Grandpa. He then asked her for permission to control Bec again to fight Jack. Jade refused. He also confessed Red feelings for her, but she rejected him. Jade did lots of alchemizing. Notably, she used the code for Rose's crystal ball to create the Junior Compu-Sooth Spectagoggles, which allow her to see anywhere in the Medium. She was then contacted by Eridan, who, having become a "wwhite wwizard of science", gave her the code for his Ahab's Crosshairs, but she didn't particularly like him, so threw it out. Jade then saw the corpse of an alternate Dave, and talked to Alpha Dave, who reassured her that he would not become that Dave. She then decided to prototype Becsprite with her dead dream self's stuffed corpse, which had ended up in her house's lab through time travel shenanigans. Unfortunately, Jadesprite was not happy about being brought back to life, and threw a tantrum and broke the lab off of the rest of Jade's tower. Karkat began talking to her after this, and pointed out her hypocrisy, as she hated her alternate self and had previously insulted Karkat for doing the same. Karkat also brought a message from her future self, which was to turn off the fourth wall which was in the lab, then draw it with her pictionary modus. Because her sprite had become useless, she began talking to Kanaya Maryam, the other Hero of Space, for advice. As Kanaya explained, she is in charge of the Forge and frog breeding. However, whereas Kanaya had a period of several weeks to breed frogs and was still a little rushed, it seemed that her completing her duties would be impossible. Despite Kanaya's advice, she still attempted to carry out her frog breeding duties, even though the session was doomed. After Rose went grimdark, she took over planning for the team. She extensively consulted with the trolls, particularly Karkat and Kanaya, as well as Aradia in her dreams. She also talked to . With Dave's help through time travel, she was able to do a lot of frog breeding in a short time, and was able to stoke the Forge. Unfortunately, Jack Noir attacked her and Dave. She was safe, as Jack would not hurt her because of Bec's prototyping. Dave however was killed. Jade revived his dream self with a kiss. After this Jack started following her around, due to Bec's imprinted feelings of loyalty. She made a deal with her denizen, Echidna, such that Echidna would reveal the location of the final frog to complete the gene sequence of the Genesis Frog. In return, she had to find a way to bring the four planets of their medium with them into the new session after the scratch. She became able to accomplish this after the Courtyard Droll killed her with a shaving cream bomb and Jack Noir, motivated by the loyalty he gained from Bec's prototyping, placed her on her Quest Bed, where she ascended to god tier and merged with Jadesprite. With this new realization of full space powers, she boarded a Prospitan ship, summoned John to her side, and shrank all the planets to a small size. Finally, she enlarged the Fourth wall so they could fly through it. Crossing the Yellow Yard and the new session Due to not having enough time to interfere with the Prospitian ship as it crossed the Yellow Yard, not even with his super-fast author avatar, Hussie decides to just level John and Jade up to the next god tier, with Jade rising from Growing Panes Await (a pun on the enlargement of the Fourth Wall) to . He remarks that even he should not mess with Jade now. Afterwards, she spends three years flying through Andrew Hussie's study with John on the Prospitian Battleship. She and John become good friends/siblings, and she also becomes closer to Davesprite. Approaching the 2nd year of their journey, Jade is gleefully seen watching Con Air with John, Jaspersprite, multiple salamanders, and a few imps in John's living room. She is taken by surprise when John shockingly exclaims that Con Air sucks. They both proceed to get into an argument with Jade defending Con Air, stating that it is comedic and holds some charm. John then inquires where Davesprite is, whereupon Jade states that Davesprite is not coming because he recently just broke up with her. Jade seems okay with the breakup, but John on the other hand is visibly upset with the sudden development. Jade then begins to try and calm John down, but notices a note stuck on John's god tier hood. The note is apparently from Davesprite who is imitating the loving notes John's dad often leaves around the house. When John consequentially flips out, Jade tries once more to reason with him and attempts to calm him down. She follows John out of the house and watches him throw a tantrum right until he falls asleep on his driveway, much to her disbelief. Jade is later seen saving Jake and Jane from their Jack Noir shortly after in the session, by teleporting him to the edge of the incipisphere. Almost immediately, she is controlled by the Condesce's powers. She proceeds to the Unreal Heiress Thoughtwave Tiaratop onto Jane's head, bringing her under the Condesce's control as well. She then warps to the Condesce's location and teleports Dirk to the opposite end of the incipisphere. She then brought Roxy to the Condesce. What happened next is unclear, but Jade is later seen confronting Rose, Dave, Wayward Vagabond, and the trolls on the meteor. Along with Jane, she then proceeds to pave the way for the Condesce to take over the session and reclaim post-scratch Earth (by shrinking it and bringing it into the session through a Skaian defense gate). She talks to Kanaya and Karkat on LOFAF and tells them to travel to the planet's core to speak to its denizen, Echidna, about retrieving B1's Sburb session's Genesis Frog, as Echidna refuses to cooperate with Jade for some reason. She thereafter begins to track down John. She eventually finds him on LOHAC before he disappears again. She then talks to Dave about upgrading his sword to match 's weakness; this just reverts the sword to its original form, Caledfwlch. She and Dave then have a conversation about Dave not wanting to use time travel, and about Jade's relationship with Davesprite, which ends in Jade pushing WV off of Dave's roof. Dave catches him and begins comforting him, causing Jade to question why it is so hard to be evil. However, these events are temporarily altered when John appears in the middle of them using the powers he got from Caliborn's juju. They talk about John's new abilities to change the alpha timeline, and how they relate to time travel, with the conversation about Davesprite, and WV being pushed off the cliff both averted. However, this is restored when John's future self flashes back through time and takes John away before Dave notices him. Some time later, Jade is called to Derse by Jane after the resurrected Aranea lands there in the Prospitian battleship. While Jane and Jade debate what to do about the battleship, Aranea enters Jake's cell and makes him realize his full Page potential by healing his emotional damage, causing him to generate a "Hope field" that does significant damage to the surrounding area. Jade attempts to teleport him into the Furthest Ring but finds that her powers are unable to penetrate the Hope field, so she swaps the locations of Derse and LOFAF to prevent further damage to the dark kingdom. She then realizes this was a mistake because the tadpole of the Genesis Frog was close nearby and was a vital part of the Condesce's plan. She then scales down her attack on Jake to avoid damaging the frog, Jade is knocked unconscious, breaking the Condesce's control over her and turning her back to normal. Aranea then, knowing the Condesce will just take control over her once again when she wakes up, crushes her underneath her own house by use of the power of several mind controlled Damara Megidos, killing her (a reference to the Wizard of Oz where the Witch of the East is killed under Dorothy's house). After that, Doc Scratch's grandfather clock displays her symbol and decides her fate. She would have come back to life. However, right after the clock stops in the middle, the area where the needle resides is replaced by the vision eightfold, and the words appear in Araneas blood color flashing. The clock then points at the just side, stops, and chimes twice. Jane attempts to revive her but Bec Noir and the Peregrine Mendicant appear and claim her dead body. Jane attempts to trick them into dropping the body by summoning God Cat, however they give chase taking Jade's body with them. Dave having learnt of Jade's death and Jane's ability to revive her then takes chase in attempt to reclaim the body. New timeline These events occur in the new alpha timeline that John creates by retconning events in the alpha per the instructions on Terezi's scarf. In this timeline, shortly after beginning to cross the Yellow Yard Jade shrinks down John and Davesprite so they can visit John's house. While they're there, Typheus, having knowledge of a Choice John made in the former alpha timeline, destroys LOWAS, killing John and Davesprite. Despite the company of the consorts, carapacians, and remaining sprites, Jade falls into a depression for the remainder of the journey across the Yellow Yard. Towards the end of the journey Jade had a dream where she met Alternate Calliope, a god tier version of Calliope, who explained to her various things, including the reason for John and Davesprite's deaths. What happened after the ship's arrival in the new session is partially unknown. Jade presumably arrives in the session in a way similar to the alpha, probably greeting Jake and Jane before being taken control of by the Condesce and turning grimbark. Per the Condesce's orders, she arrives on the trolls' meteor to teleport them away. However, in this timeline, John's retcons have prevented Vriska's death, and she is present on the meteor, a factor that the Condesce had not anticipated. Vriska uses her mind powers to put Jade to sleep before she can teleport the others away. Asleep, she then appears in the dream bubble of the Calliope who had been killed by Caliborn, where she meets that Calliope and the Jane from this timeline and exchanges stories with them. After Jane wakes up, Jade and Calliope meet Alternate Calliope again. Her physical self is on the victory platform with everyone else, still asleep, and it appears that she has to stay this way until the Condesce is defeated and can no longer mind-control her. She is then taken to LOFAF by Karkat and Kanaya, and was seen in her house's grand foyer, sleeping near the revived Calliope and the Mayor. In her dreams, she followed the alternate timeline god tier Calliope to the Green Sun, where she met Davepetasprite^2, who woke her up and sent her to fight Bec Noir. Personality and Traits Jade has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. This is at least in part due to Vriska's She is completely unaware of her narcolepsy, possibly never sleeping by her own choice, and only makes it into bed with the help of Bec. She is forgetful and wears colorful reminder rings on her fingers. She is very brave and loving. She has been seen with a flute which she plays, though in a very silly and bad manner. She is however an expert on the Eclectic Bass. She has interest in older cartoons, the Furry fandom, Nuclear physics and high-tech gadgetry, and she is a skilled riflewoman (though perplexingly, she alchemizes a Saiga shotgun). However she is often shown to be impatient and rather insensitive when it comes to handing the emotions of others, notable examples are Karkat, Jadesprite (though this was largely due to her disappointment in herself), John on his 15th birthday and Dave when she had a conversation with him on the topic on Lord English. Jade, like several other characters, has her own unique loading screen for flash animations about her, featuring a slowly spinning flower and her silly green font. However, during her Strife with her Grandfather, this is replaced with a second loading screen featuring a portrait of her dream self hanging over a purple and yellow fireplace mantle. She stood up to the Courtyard Droll and took back the ring he stole. She has proven herself to be very brave and resourceful. She cares deeply about her friends and pushed John's dream self out of the way of Prospit's Moon crashing on the surface of Skaia. Also, she sent John a birthday present that traveled through time to save him from his first encounter with Jack Noir. It turned out to be the bunny that had also taken a long complicated journey. Jade is the first person ever to put a pumpkin in their inventory. It vanished however, just like always. We later discover that this is due to Jake English using his Transportalizer to appearify a large number of pumpkins. Jade's title is the Witch of Space. Understandable, considering her pet Bec's ability to warp space at will. Jade lives on a strange island with her Grandpa, despite him being dead. She describes him as and and avoids bumping into him for fear of being subjected to another of his stern lectures. Jade's house is a giant tower next to the volcano on her island, which was discovered by Grandpa. It's filled with high-tech gadgets that appear to have somehow originated from Prospit. Living in isolation like this would explain her lack of pop cultural knowledge and enthusiasm. In the real world, Google Maps indeed shows an underwater feature of approximately 15 by 25 km at (-0.955766, -174.759521), in the general area of the Winslow Reef, Phoenix Islands, Kiribati, South Pacific. The structure is peculiarly rectangular and compass-aligned, and could possibly represent some kind of mapping or data error. Jade owns a Dreambot, one of the first Robots to appear in the comics. She used it frequently to interact with her friends while still asleep. Jade's Fetch modus is not data structure-based like the other kids'. Instead, she opts for Modi based on children's games like Pictionary and Memory. She has an uncanny knack for guessing the cards on the Memory Modus correctly on her first try. Her Strife Specibus is riflekind; she is a skilled markswoman with a supply of firearms that her Grandpa insists she carry with her when leaving the house. Unique among the chums, Jade is evidently not a gamer. She has been shown to have a very excitable personality and she loves to plaster her pesterings with a large number of exclamation points and emoticons. Jade has Pesterchum Enamel, a version of Pesterchum which advertises itself as being " " Along with having the chumhandles of John, Dave, and Rose, she also has a Trollslum with all of the trolls, despite at least two of them refusing to ever troll any of the kids. After ascending to the god tiers and subsuming Jadesprite she inherited the dog traits from Jadesprite which she in-turn had inherited from Becquerel (as well as inheriting their sprite and first guardian powers, as confirmed on and later discussed and demonstrated in-comic ). These traits include a dog's instincts such as chasing and barking at cats, as Jade . Skaian Clouds Jade was at first proposed to have amazing, nigh-on-prophetic insight into the world around her, though she insisted that this wasn't supernatural in any way. This has been shown to arise from the dreams she has during the eclipse of Prospit. She sees images and events in the clouds covering Skaia. *Jade knew her gift to John would be lost, but says that it will be found again when he needs it. *Jade asked Rose about John's gift to her the second she finished opening it. *When Rose mentioned she'd had a pet, Jade knew that it was a male cat. Jade expressed knowledge that a certain game would come out that could bring Jaspers back to life, much like John's Nanna. As such, it was concluded that Rose's Kernelsprite would be prototyped with Jaspers, which it was. *Jade knew about Sburb's ability to resurrect dead things in the form of Kernelsprites months before the release of the beta, despite her more technical friends like Rose knowing nothing about the game. *Jade mentioned that John had 'company' (two crude ogres) sneaking up on him. *Jade knew she would be named Farmstink Buttlass initially and wrote a note objecting to the name. *One of Jade's Fetch Modi, the one she uses most of the time, works like a game of Memory. She has . *Jade insisted to Rose that today would be a big day. *Jade predicted Rose's internet failure down to the very minute. *Jade appears to be able to communicate with her grandfather, despite him being dead. *Jade cannot foretell when or where Becquerel will appear. . *Jade knew that the Wayward Vagabond would appearify John's gift and sent a letter on top of it for , containing specific instructions and diagrams which didn't even exist at that point in time. She also enclosed a second letter for miss mail lady, whom most readers had believed to be male until that point. This was revealed to be a cleverly planned way of sending the gift to her past self, which would cause Jade to start wearing blue and to start gardening. While she doesn't make much effort to hide these abilities from Dave or Rose, she tries to keep them a secret from John, refusing to say anything until he and mentions that she's . This is because John, like Jade, has a dream self on Prospit and can see the clouds shown , which provide images of the future. She has been awake on Prospit long before the game started. However, she no longer has this foresight, because her dream self died when she rescued John's dream self from Prospit's falling moon. When her dream self died, her grandfather tearily took her home to be stuffed, according to family tradition Shirt Image Jade is one of the few characters in Homestuck who has a device called a Wardrobifier, which can change her shirt design into any of ten different light blue images or have it cycle randomly or between a selection of them. After some , she decides to set the wardrobifier to cycle between the atom, spirograph, and sun images. However, the settings are changed during her dreams to cycle through the atom, Squiddle, Blue Slime Ghost, and sun images. It was revealed that she received the Blue Slime Ghost shirt from John via a package that was sent by the Peregrine Mendicant when she was a child, and that it was a matching shirt to John's own Green Slime Ghost shirt. After Jade's room is destroyed by the explosion of her Dreambot, her shirt is set permanently to the Bec symbol. Jade's dream self outfit features a shorter cycle of symbols directly referencing from Pickle Inspector's unpleasant note. Relationships Becquerel Jade has a pet dog named Becquerel, who is her guardian and the first guardian of Earth. Dave describes him as a that should be Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried and that her . She does appear to , as she attempts to shoot him during their Strife, but Bec's reality-warping powers made it impossible for Jade to inflict any actual harm upon him. It seems she was simply playing with him in any case, as it ended with her having him fetch a bullet from mid-air. In order to save Jade from her impending meteor, Bec leaped into Jade's kernel and became her sprite before heading off into the sky to destroy the meteor and helping Jade's bullet reach the Bec-shaped piñata by bending space. The consequences of a first guardian becoming a first-tier prototyped sprite immediately transformed Jack Noir into an indestructible demon, and have had horrible consequences on some of the Underlings. In Jade's introduction she wakes up near a pumpkin carved in Bec's image. It may have been carved in preparation for southern hemisphere Halloween, April 30th, . Other Characters Jade gets along well with the other kids and some of the trolls. She enjoys talking to Kanaya Maryam because of their shared roles as Heroes of Space. Although she did initially not get along with Karkat at all, being very irritated by his grumpy and overdramatic behaviour, she eventually grows quite fond of him and relies on his help to set her plan involving the yellow yard into motion. She turned down Tavros Nitram's romantic advances, stating that he seems nice but that they hardly know each other. Jade's relationship with Dave is not confirmed to be above platonic. Karkat's shipping chart showed that the two would end up marrying, and Jade, along with the three other kids, responded to the chart with sarcasm. It was eventually revealed that Jade and Davesprite , causing for her to harbor some hostility towards the alpha-timeline Dave. It has also been stated on multiple occasions that Karkat appears to have had certain "flushed" feelings for her in the past. In Act 6 Act 6 Jade has become friends with Jane, both while they were both corrupt and in dream bubble conversations with Calliope, who she has also befriended. Gallery 03977_1.gif 04104_3.gif 04295.gif|John and Jade flying over the yellow yard. 04334.gif Jadegodtier.png|Jade as the fully realized Witch of Space AKA "Dog-Tier Jade" 03316.gif 03981_1.gif 03244.gif|Jade beating the nonsense out of Jadesprite. 05875.gif|Jade meeting Jake and Jane 05884.gif|Jade being possessed by the Condesce. 05889.gif| File:01792.gif Jade Dead.gif|Well this looks familiar Trivia *She was named by Zeitlos Eisen. *Jade's eyes are green, matching her Pesterchum text. *She . She was "born" (read: her meteor landed) in mainland US, then moved to a Pacific island shortly afterwards; this island is in international waters, but falls within the exclusive economic zone of Baker Island, a minor US territory. *Having 'green fingers' or a 'green thumb' is an idiom for someone who loves gardening. This might tie in to Jade's associated color and her love of gardening. *Her astrological sign is Sagittarius. *As god tier Jade, her striped socks and red shoes are a reference to the Wicked Witch of the East in The Wizard of Oz, who was the original owner of the Ruby Slippers and was only seen by way of her footwear after being crushed by a house. A second reference to the Wizard of Oz was made in the form of Jade's second god tier level, Sayonara Kansas. Then a third reference to the Wizard of Oz was made by John and Jade nicknaming the yellow yard the "Yellow Brick Road". Additionally, in case you need your references really explicit: . **Her god tier design was designed by Lexxercise. *Jade is the only kid who is not in her room when she is named. *Her associated zodiac symbol Sagittarius might reference how she has her dream robot in her house, a reference to how Equius has robots in his room. *Jade is the name of a shade of green, green being her associated color. Jade is also a semi-precious stone, thus pertaining to her associated classical element, earth. **Interestingly, the two [[Hemospectrum#Jade Blood|'Jade' blooded]] trolls are also Space players. *While all of the other Beta kids have dark associated colors, hers is lighter. The same applies in reverse to Jake English. **Her associated lighter color can be an allusion to Calliope's lime blood, since they're both Space players. It could also relate to Karkat, since due to his position on the zodiac many have thought he would have been a lime blood without the red mutation, Karkat is also noted to have numerous parallels with both Calliope and Caliborn. *Jade's eye color alludes to her powers coming from the Green Sun. This is similar to how Dave's eye color is the associated Time color and John's are the associated Breath color. **Later on in the story, an image of the Green Sun is *In Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 1, Rose the fandom-coined term to describe Jade's new werewolf-like state. *Interestingly, Jade's eyes while Grimbark are identical to Aradia's, albeit with a different coloring. *Jade is depicted on "XXI: The World" card with the other B1 kids in the Homestuck tarot card deck. She is also the "Page of Cups" as she is a sweet daydreamer, the common interpretation of the card. Grimbark Jade is the inverse Page of Cups, moody, depressed, and not her normal self. She can also be seen on the "Five of Wands" card with most of the pre-act 6 cast. *Jade's last name, Harley, and Jake's last name, English, may be a reference to Ghost Rider. As "Harley" is the name of a motorcycle brand, while "English" refers to who has a skeletal (yet muscular) appearance. The character of Ghost Rider, who was played by Nicolas Cage in the 2007 film of the same name, is a motorcyclist who transforms into a flaming skeleton. See also *Jade's Island *Jade's house *Jade's room *Jade's outfits ru:Джейд Харли Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Humans Category:Sprite components